Jin-Soo Kwon (timeline parallela)
| Ultima= | Centric= | Count=6 | Nome=Jin-Soo Kwon | Età=30 | Nascita=27 novembre 1974 | Luogo=Seoul, Corea del Sud | Professione=Impiegato, Paik Heavy Industries | Familiari=Mr. Kwon - Padre adottivo Jin's mother - Madre | Attore=Daniel Dae Kim |}} Jin-Soo Kwon è un passeggero del volo Oceanic 815, che viaggia con la figlia del suo capo, Sun-Hwa Paik. Before Flight 815 Jin developed a romantic relationship with Sun, his boss' daughter. The two of them knew that her father would disapprove of their relationship, so they kept it hidden from him. Unbeknownst to both Jin and Sun, , Sun's father, learned of their relationship and arranged to have Jin murdered in Los Angeles by one of his associates in exchange for $25,000 and a Rolex watch. Mr. Paik gave the money and watch to Jin to deliver, and arrangements were made for Sun to accompany Jin on his travels During Flight 815 As Jin and Sun sat together on the plane, Sun pointed to Rose and Bernard and commented to Jin about how happy they seemed together. Jin replied by dismissively telling her to button up her cardigan. After flight 815 At the Airport While going through customs, Jin was questioned by customs agents about the watch. He provided them with a letter on Paik Industries letterhead stating that the watch was a business gift. The agent searched his luggage and found a large amount of bundled bank notes, then noted that the money was undeclared. Jin was unable to answer the agent's questions about the money because he could not understand the agent's English. Sun was surprised at the existence of the money and asked Jin about it in Korean. He told her that he would handle it, and the customs agents took him aside for further investigation. The customs agents eventually returned the watch to Jin, but they confiscated the money. They told him that he would have to fill out a number of forms to get the money back, but he couldn't understand them due to the continued language barrier. Delivering the Watch Jin and Sun then went to their hotel, where Jin made sure that they got two separate rooms, revealing to the hotel desk attendant that he and Sun were not married. Later, Jin went to Sun's room and told her that he was going to go take the watch to the restaurant where he had been told to deliver it earlier that same day. Sun pointed out that it was late at night and he could simply take care of it the next day. She began to slowly unbutton her sweater for him and the two of them fell into bed together. The next morning, , the intended recipient of both the money and the Rolex watch, visited Sun's room and received the watch. Keamy questioned Sun and Jin about the money, but they could not answer him due to their inability to understand English, so Keamy arranged a meeting between Sun and , a skilled translator. Sun explained to Mikhail that the money had been confiscated by customs, but that she could got to the bank and withdraw more money. Keamy decided to have Mikhail take Sun to the bank while he and his associate took Jin to Keamy's restaurant. Once they arrived at the restaurant, Jin was tied up inside of a walk-in freezer. Knowing Jin couldn't understand him, Keamy spoke aloud to Jin about his plan to kill him once he received the $25,000. Jin was saved from his planned execution by the intervention of . Sayid killed Keamy's henchmen and wounded Keamy to a likely fatal extent, then gave Jin a razor to free himself from captivity. Shortly thereafter, Sun and Mikhail arrived at the restaurant. Jin sneaked up behind Mikhail and put a gun to his head, but Mikhail grabbed his arm and stopped him from shooting him. A fist-fight between Jin and Mikhail ensued in which several stray bullets were fired from Jin's gun. Jin finally killed Mikhail by shooting him directly in the eye. Only then did he realize that one of the stray bullets had hit Sun in the abdomen. Jin, greatly distressed, picked up Sun, who cried and revealed to him that she was pregnant. When Sun awakes after surgery in hospital, Jin happily informed her that the baby was fine. Later Jin went to Sun's room in hospital with yellow flowers.